For many generations now, it has been well known to mount announcements, notices, bulletins, schedules, posters, postal cards, photographs, lists and the like on bulletin boards, cork boards, panels, walls and other mounting surfaces, typically accomplished by the use of push pins, thumb tacks, and other mechanical means. It has been usual practice to create holes in the upper corners of such announcements, notices, bulletins and the like, but in many instances, it has been appropriate or desirable to create mounting holes in other portions of the mounted item as well.
In the instance in which the items being mounted have little long term value, it has been acceptable to place a plurality of mounting holes in the corners of the items, but in the event the item being mounted or displayed has intrinsic value, it has been undesirable to place mounting holes in the item, with this being particularly true in the case of photographs, color maps, certain announcements and the like.
From time to time it becomes desirable to mount an envelope, folded letter, folded map or the like on a bulletin board, to be picked up by the intended recipient, and in such an instance, it is usually undesirable to penetrate the envelope with a push pin or tack, for in the case of an envelope., the mounting hole may pierce an important part of the contents of the envelope. It has accordingly been difficult to mount such items on a bulletin board, utilizing conventional means.
It was in an effort to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art arrangements that the present invention was created.